


Feeling Wicked

by WrittenFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's green, and only Harry really understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first things I have ever written and posted.   
> Enjoy!

Hermione Granger was green.

Not green with jealousy like you might be thinking, or wearing all green clothes.

No.

She was, quite literally, GREEN.

Now, you might be wondering how that happened. Neville hadn't meant for it to happen. And if you were to ask him, he wouldn't be able to tell you how he did it.

Not a big surprise there.

But then again, neither would anyone else. No one was paying close enough attention in the chaos that had been the Gryffindor common room, thanks to the Weasley twins.

Even Hermione was stumped. Of course, that could have just been because she was so stunned. That, and it made her think of a Muggle witch that she used to hate as a child, but came to love once she read the book explaining how the witch got to be the way she was.

And when it came right down to it, she wasn't really evil. At least not in Hermione Granger's opinion.

And now, Hermione was green like her.

When Hermione noticed, she did a very un-Hermione thing.

She giggled.

And it wasn't a little going-away-in-the-next-second giggle. Oh, no. These giggles just kept coming and coming. Long enough to get her noticed.

When her fellow Gryffindors noticed, they looked on in shock. Because not only was she giggling, but she was green.

"Uhh...Hermione?" Ron stuttered, looking at her wide eyed.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked him, smiling.

"Why are you...giggling?" he asked, nervous. This was not the Hermione he'd come to know.

"Because I'm green, Ron." she told him, giggling.

"But..." he said, not understanding why being green was so funny.

Actually, no one did.

Except one other, a boy wearing glasses.

"Where are your flying monkeys?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"Oh, they're off scaring a girl and her dog." Hermione said in a flippant tone, turning to look at Harry. "I want my sister's shoes."

"Ah, yes. The Wicked Witch of the West is going to get herself melted for a pair of sparkly red shoes." Harry said, tsking at her. "What a thing to die for."

Hermione shrugged. "If anyone should have those shoes, it SHOULD be me. I mean, I am the one who gave her legs that work," she said, sounding and looking smug by the end.

Harry rolled his eyes, walking over to her. "Let me guess. You read the book."

Hermione just looked at him with raised brows. Because honestly, he should know the answer to that one.

Harry held his arm out to her. "Come, oh Wicked Witch. Lets go de-greenify you."

Hermione giggled, locking arms with him. "Only as long as you don't try to melt me along the way."

Harry laughed. "I make no promises," he answered, amused, as they walked out, oblivious to the odd looks they were getting from their fellow Gryffindors as they left, bantering about their topic the whole way to the Hospital Wing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my favorite works I've ever done, but people seem to love it and it's one of my friend's favorites soo, I chose to post it.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
